


Off Duty

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy and the Vagabond seem unable and unwilling to untangle themselves from each other. It’s no romance novel, but they make it look so good.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Trigger warning: “Romanticized” rape, daddy kink, stalkingI wrote this after reading Brass Balls, Unpaid Entertainment, and Home Front. This is meant to happen after them. I wanted some feels, a disgusting relationship, and Ryan desperation. I hold no illusions about this being good or accurate to the source material. Don’t even @me.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unpaid Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107063) by [DLoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLoss/pseuds/DLoss). 
  * Inspired by [Brass Balls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498330) by [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 
  * Inspired by [Home Front](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357356) by [DLoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLoss/pseuds/DLoss). 

Jeremy woke up to rough hands tugging at him. He immediately fumbled for his nightstand, trying to go for his weapon. A strong arm ripped his hand back.

“R-Ryan?” He muttered blearily.

“Just be a good boy and hold still.”

Jeremy shuddered and shifted, trying to wiggle away. He was immediately pulled to the edge of the bed. Vagabond pressed his hips to Jeremy’s ass, dry humping him. He was puffing out needy breaths rubbing against him like he couldn’t wait, groaning in Jeremy’s ear. His erection was rock hard against Jeremy, even through his jeans. 

“J-Jesus! Wh-Why?” Jeremy sputtered, his tired mind struggling to catch up.

Vagabond yanked his boxers down, fumbling with what Jeremy hoped was lube, but didn’t count on. He wiggled forward again, trying to crawl away. The man behind him laid over his back, pressing him into his bed.

“Shh! Shh! Just hold still,” Vagabond whispered, pressing kisses to his neck, “I’ll be done quick. Just be good for me and lay still.”

Jeremy shuddered again, but stopped struggling. He grunted when Vagabond put fingers in his ass and again when he replaced them with his cock. He was moaning in Jeremy’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. He sounded so needy, so raw. He pressed kisses all over Jeremy’s neck, jaw, and back as he thrusted with an urgent pace.

“Oh, fuck, Jeremy,” he moaned, “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Jeremy trembled at his words. Christ, it felt like..._sex._ He wasn’t sure why that unnerved him so much. Oh, maybe it was because Los Santos’ most notorious was balls deep in his ass and he couldn’t argue he was forcing him. Jeremy was already exhausted, he really didn’t need more stress. He pressed his face in the sheets and tried not to think about it. Which was hard when Vagabond’s cock was in him and his own was actively interested in the unfolding events. 

Vagabond obviously wasn’t there when he woke up. Not that he expected him to be, but the hilarious image of Vagabond cooking breakfast for him was enticing. Instead of breakfast, the only sign Vagabond had been there was the cum in his ass. 

~

Jeremy was dead on his feet. As was the case with most police stations, they were over-worked and under-staffed. He was pretty sure Michael had injected Red Bull directly into his blood stream and even high-energy Gavin was run down. Geoff looked the same though: exhausted with a cup of coffee always in his hand. _At least you get paid more,_ Jeremy thought bitterly. 

He wasn’t sure if it was fortunate or unfortunate that he was basically cuffed to his desk. On the one hand, at least no one was firing at him while he sleep-walked his way to the toilet. On the other hand, he might actually wake up if he had to deal with that. His current week long unplanned abstinence wasn’t helping either. He felt frustrated as hell. He was too old to be upset about not getting fucked, but he was.

After three nights of sleeping two hours in the locker room, he was finally sent home for a day off. He thankfully made it there alive and fell asleep as soon as he closed and locked the door. His feet made their way to his bed on their own and he was out like a light.

Twelve hours later he woke up, took a nice long shower, shaved, and ate some cereal. He intentionally didn’t check his phone until he had a bowl of Cheerios in him. He knew for sure he’d have a dozen messages from Burns and Geoff telling him to come in, but he refused to look until he felt like a person again. 

He was shocked to find only one message, from Michael, requesting he send a truckload of Red Bull to the station now that he was “free”. He replied that he wasn’t Free, he was Dooley and immediately got a middle finger emoji back. He had at least another twelve hours before his next shift and honestly, he kinda wanted to sleep. But he had some adult things to do.

Namely get more than just Cheerios in his belly and find a date.

~

Jeremy fumbled with his keys, trying to make his hands work through the fog in his brain. He’d gloomily spent the night drinking instead of finding a date. Now he was utterly smashed. He could make it through his door though. Probably.

As soon as the deadbolt was in place, a large, strong hand shoved him into the door. He whacked his head on it and grunted. 

“R-Ryan?” He mumbled, dazed.

“Stop calling me that!” Vagabond snapped, “Where the hell have you been?”

Jeremy struggled through his drunk haze.

“Went ‘n had a drink,” he answered.

He felt like his words were bumping into each other and he giggled.

“I meant before that!” Vagabond growled, “You’ve been out for three days, where the hell were you?”

“Mm...work?” Jeremy guessed, giggling again.

He registered vaguely that he should be fighting. He tried to push back, but Vagabond crowded into his space, pressing him tighter against the door. Jeremy giggled more when his breathing ghosted over his neck.

“M not cheating on you, romise,” he mumbled, “Romise? Prah-mus.”

Vagabond let him go, backing away several steps like Jeremy suddenly caught fire. Jeremy turned, leaning heavily on the door and wiggled his fingers at him. He wasn’t wearing his mask, he realized. He stumbled towards Vagabond and reached up to poke his cheek.

“I lie yer face,” he confessed, grinning, “You shud lemme see it...more.”

He slumped forward into his chest and buried his face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him. _Slender. Was he skinnier?_

“You eat righ?” He asked, muffled, “Yer smaller. Eat more rotein. Rotein? Prah-ough-teen.”

He dazedly tried to figure out why “p” was such a problem for him. Vagabond stiffly pushed him away and guided him to his bedroom at arms length. He dropped him on his bed and Jeremy let out an “oof!”. He went for Vagabond’s belt, but the man smacked him away and pushed him firmly on the bed.

“Go to sleep, pig,” he muttered.

It seemed like Jeremy just needed to be told to do it, as he immediately passed out.

~

A month had passed, not that Jeremy was counting or anything. It just so happened that he realized it accidentally. Not because every waking moment was spent worrying over what the hell this meant. It wasn’t like he was afraid for his life or anything.

“Yo, Dooley, d-“

Jeremy jumped and knocked into the copier in surprise. Alright, he was afraid. Michael was giving him a concerned look. He cleared his throat.

“S-sorry, what do you need?” He asked, trying to regain his composure.

“Er, I was just going to ask if you had a minute to talk about a case.”

“Yes! Of course,” he answered, “I’m just copying a file. What’s up?”

He went back to separating papers and placing them in the copier as Michael stepped up even with him.

“We got a homicide case,” he explained, “The victim was cut up pretty horribly. But...the gross part is that the assailant...”

He paused looking around the room briefly. Not satisfied with the room being empty, he leaned towards him to continue.

“Dude, the assailant fucked the wounds,” he whispered, face full of horror, “After the victim was dead.”

Jeremy froze in his actions.

_9mm, the hole would be too small._

“Vagabond,” he breathed.

His hands were shaking. Michael grabbed his forearm.

“That’s what I wanted to ask you,” he said, voice quiet, “You have the most experience with this guy. Do you really think it’s him?”

_Most experience._ Jeremy wanted to vomit, cry, and laugh. He took a deep breath.

“Let me see the report,” he instructed.

Michael nodded and handed it over. Jeremy tried not to shake as he opened the folder. Victim: white male, 5’6’’, 200lbs, 35 years old. Jeremy flipped to the crime scene. _That is a lot of blood,_ he thought, suppressing a shiver. Michael was right, he’d been cut up pretty badly. The scene seemed to be an alleyway somewhere near the docks. He flipped to the closeup of the body and his blood turned to ice in his veins. 

“It’s him,” he whispered, “It’s Vagabond.”

He closed the folder and handed it back. He was shaking, he felt dizzy. Michael squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, that was probably rough on you,” he mumbled, “I shouldn’t have asked. Are you going to be alright?”

He nodded his head.

“I-I’m fine,” he assured him, “That was just a lot. Cop nauseous over a body, how lame.”

“Ha, you should see Gavin,” Michael joked, “That guy even thinks about a body and he’s out the day.”

He squeezed his shoulder again and left, mumbling about giving him “room”. Jeremy stared at the file he was meant to be copying. The wounds...they matched the ones Vagabond had given him. He shuddered at the memories and rubbed his side where the knife had slid in. The man too, seemed to be a match to Jeremy. Taller and heavier, but close enough to worry him. What was happening? If he wanted to hurt him, why didn’t he just go to his place? He barely had to force him any more, he’d become such a good little whore for him. 

_It’s more fun with a hunt._

Jeremy fainted.

~~~

_Two’s a coincidence, three’s a pattern._ Jeremy stared at the tv with his hands clasped tightly, pressed to his mouth. His knee was basically vibrating with anxiety, his jaw was clenched so hard it ached, and his heart pounded in his chest. 

The third Jeremy Dooley lookalike had been found at 3:56am by an officer patrolling near Power Street. He couldn’t decide if it was good or bad that none of the other officers had noticed yet. On the one hand, his secret was technically still safe. On the other, he was entirely alone while trying to make this decision. He couldn’t ask anyone for advice, couldn’t beg for help, couldn’t even talk about the cases without straying dangerously close to being found out. 

The way he saw it, he had three options: 1. Run like hell, don’t tell anyone shit, and hide from his mistakes. 2. Tell Burns the situation, get arrested, and watch as more people died. 3. Give Vagabond something to hunt.

He had no options, really. He knew that. This was his mistake, his grave, and his responsibility. Jeremy was the one who’d made it too easy for Vagabond. The matching victims almost seemed like Vagabond was taunting him, provoking him. Like he was baiting him, trying to goad him into running so he could chase him. He wanted to hunt. Jeremy knew he had to be his prey. From the first incident, he’d signed himself up for it. It was his responsibility.

~

Jeremy wasn’t really sure how to contact LS’ most wanted. He didn’t exactly have the guy’s phone number. It wasn’t the 80’s so taking out a personal ad had about as much assurance as smoke signals. But, the newspaper did give him an idea. 

“Hello, Officer Dooley, thank you for joining us,” the news anchor greeted sweetly.

“I-I’m just Jeremy Dooley now,” he corrected, “Um, I left the police force.”

He could practically feel every one of his sweat glands working double time.

“You said this was about the serial killer case,” the anchor pointed out, “Can you talk about it if you’re not on the case?”

“Uh, yes,” he insisted, “I won’t be sharing any, er, classified information.”

“Very well, then,” they continued, “What is it you want to share with us today?”

He really hated this, but he sucked in a deep breath.

“I know who the killer is,” he confessed, shakily, “I know why he’s doing it. I also know he’s watching right now.”

He stared directly into the camera and calmed his nerves.

“He lost control the minute he turned down that alleyway. He’s powerless against the one who followed him there. He’s acting out like a little spoiled child, because he knows he can’t win. So, I suggest you quit playing and face the one you’re really afraid of.”

The anchor was speechless for a moment. Jeremy turned to them with a smile.

“Thanks for having me.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Jeremy, what the fuck were you thinking??_

_Get your ass back to the station now! That’s an order!_

_Dooley, you fucking idiot! Get your brass fucking balls here now!_

_Jer, seriously, you are in danger! Get to the station!_

_At least tell us where you are, Dooley! We’ll go to you! _

_You’re still not a fucking swat team!_

Jeremy smiled lightly through his tears. They were all assholes, but they cared about him. A single headlight appeared around a corner. Well, time was up. He started the car and waited for the motorcycle to get close enough to see him. He flipped off the masked rider and peeled out.

Vagabond had a very quick reaction, pulling a Uturn and zipping after him. That was pretty much expected. Still, Jeremy raced down Power Street, foot practically pressed to the floor. He silently begged the car to move faster. It was no use though, Vagabond’s bike easily caught up. He threw an infuriated glance at him when he drew level to his car.

“Hey, license and registration,” Jeremy called out over the sounds of the engines, “You know how fast you’re going?”

“What the hell are you doing?!” Vagabond demanded.

Jeremy grinned.

“Flirting,” he answered, winking.

He took a sudden turn that Vagabond soared past. He took a few more, losing him in the time it took to Uturn. But he had no doubt he’d meet him again very soon. No longer than two minutes even. It was obvious Jeremy was headed for Russell which lead straight out of town. 

Sure enough, as he turned on Russell, a familiar motorcycle roared behind him. Thirty seconds to hit city limits, that’s all he needed. Vagabond pulled up again, this time pointing a gun at him. His breathing caught in his throat.

“Trying to give me road head, Vagabond?” He taunted, “Isn’t that one a little too small to make a good hole?”

He slowed quickly to avoid the shot, then sped up again.

“Tsk, tsk, darling,” he tutted, “You must learn to control your anger.”

He slammed the gas to avoid the next shot. They whipped past the city limits sign. Jeremy braked, sending his back tires skidding towards Vagabond who expertly avoided it. Jeremy quickly righted himself and slammed the gas again. After Vagabond was behind him, he braked again. This time around he swerved the other direction. Vagabond swerved to avoid it, but was a touch too slow, slamming into the driver side door with his right side. He grunted. 

Jeremy turned off the car and slammed open his door as Vagabond tried to right himself. The result was the motorcycle and Vagabond falling, Vagabond’s leg trapped beneath the bike. Jeremy pulled away, leveling his gun at him, but Vagabond recovered quickly, leaping up. He knocked the gun from his hand, blocked the left hook, and slammed Jeremy into the car. His body physically pinned him against the car and a gun rammed up under Jeremy’s chin. 

“Fuck!” Vagabond hissed, “Fuck!”

He grabbed Jeremy’s shirt androughly spun him around. He blocked an elbow and shoved the gun up against the back of his neck. Jeremy froze, hands up. Vagabond leaned against him, groaning in his ear.

“Fuck, there you are!” He growled, “You’ve been so fucking boring.”

He stopped and shoved Jeremy up the car. Jeremy grunted as his feet left the pavement. Vagabond pressed his hips against his ass and moaned. He sounded so horny, so desperate, so needy. 

“You’re such a fucking freak,” he mumbled, “But you fight so hard against it. Keep fighting, little piggy.”

“N-not a pig, any more!” Jeremy snapped, “Like y-you’re one to t-talk about being a fr-freak!”

He gasped as Vagabond pressed his gun tighter to his neck. 

“Once a pig, always a pig,” he snarled, “Why the fuck did you do this? Were you actually trying to kill me or did you just want daddy to fuck you good?”

Jeremy’s face was red. Technically it was the latter, but that was mostly because he knew he could never beat Vagabond. 

“You’re such a stupid little whore,” Vagabond grunted, “All you have to say is “Please, daddy” and bend your ass over.”

“Oh, really??” Jeremy bit back, “Then where the fuck have you been the last month??”

“Aww, poor little Jeremy got lonely?” Vagabond mocked, “Couldn’t cum without daddy’s cock in him?”

He jutted his hips against him and Jeremy groaned.

“Judging by your fucking massive hard on,” he hissed, “I’d say _you_ were lonely.”

Vagabond yanked off his mask and bit down on his neck, earning a surprised shriek. 

“You fucking want it so bad,” he sneered, “Your body’s fucking begging me to fuck you in half.”

He jutted his hips again and Jeremy moaned.

“Just say it,” he commanded, “Say “please, daddy” and I’ll give it to you. Say “please, daddy” or I’ll just blow your brains out and fuck your corpse.”

He was roughly dry humping him now and Jeremy’s own boner was pressing painfully against the car. _Fuck, fuck!_ He wanted to cum so bad. He wanted to beg like an obedient little whore. His mind was blurring with need. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Vagabond breathed in his ear, “You like it when I force you. You love when I hold you down, fucking into you while you can’t do a thing about it. You’d love me putting a bullet in you. How’s this for a headline “Sick Cop Found Bent Over Dead, Covered in His Own Jizz”.”

Jeremy’s body thrust forward, looking for friction.

“F-fuck!” Jeremy shouted.

“Say it!” Vagabond snapped.

“Pl-please!” Jeremy whimpered, “D-daddy!”

Vagabond ripped his jeans down and shoved a finger in his ass dry. Jeremy whined in pain as it burned and stretched. 

“F-fuck!” He gritted out.

“You’d have gotten lube if you were faster,” Vagabond grunted, “Say the magic words and I’ll give you some spit.”

Jeremy let out another more desperate whine as he added a second finger. He was crying from the pain, he pressed his face against the car. No way in hell was he going to give him the satisfaction of making him say it twice. 

“Suit yourself,” Vagabond muttered.

Jeremy immediately regretted his stubbornness as he entered. He screamed against the car as Vagabond pushed in. He sobbed in pain as Vagabond moaned in his ear. 

“Fuck lube,” he groaned in Jeremy’s ear, “It’s so much better when you’re crying like a little bitch.”

Jeremy couldn’t respond through his choked out cries.

“And I think your dick is harder than ever,” Vagabond pointed out.

“N-no!” Jeremy whimpered pathetically. 

Vagabond grunted.

“Ooh, I like it when you say no,” he panted, “Say no, say stop. Beg me to please stop. Fuck, I wanna hear you begging me to stop when I cum inside you.”

He was thrusting now and Jeremy whined and cried, unable to do anything else. Vagabond grabbed his dick, roughly beginning to jerk him off. There was too much, Jeremy was going explode in a shower of blood, jizz, and pain.

“N-no!” He begged.

Vagabond grunted.

“Keep going,” he growled, “Say “please stop daddy” and maybe I will. If you beg sweetly enough.”

“Pl-please st-stop d-daddy!” Jeremy cried, “Pl-please! I-it hurts! St-stop! Please!”

Vagabond choked out a shout and thrusted into him as he came. He stopped moving, panting in Jeremy’s ear.

“Th-Thank you, d-daddy,” Jeremy muttered dazedly.

He fainted.

~

Jeremy woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. No clothes, cum in his ass, in pain. So Vagabond had been here. He grunted as he pulled himself up, blearily looking around. He couldn’t see shit, but the floor was hard and cold. He felt a shackle around one foot. A heavy chain was attached to it.

“I swear to god if I find a hacksaw, I’m going to just slit my own throat.”

The empty room had no response for him. He groggily recalled the events that lead him here. Probably not his greatest plan. He felt around the shackle. Padlock. Okay, he just needed something to pick it. He thought he could still do it. He followed the chain to the wall. Permanent fixtures. Oh dear. This was Vagabond’s torture dungeon. That was not good news. He sighed and dropped to his bare, throbbing ass, leaning against the wall.

“Shit, I need a cigarette,” he muttered tiredly.

That was a habit that barely lasted six months, but some how it seemed fitting. _Okay, get your head in here, Dooley. There’s probably nothing in here._ He could crawl around checking, but that seemed pointless. Well, there was likely one thing in there: security camera. Night-vision. Vagabond would no doubt have eyes on him the whole time. But, he couldn’t possibly man it alone. He had to have someone else watching at some point. 

Next point: Vagabond would come at some point to fuck him. That thought gave him a boner, but he tried not to think about it. The floor was rough enough he’d get scraped up palms and knees, possibly even his face. He shuddered. Try not to think about it. So. Vagabond would come fuck him bloody-

“Fuck!” Jeremy hissed, his fists clenching.

He really, really, really didn’t want to jerk off alone in a dungeon thinking of Vagabond. He’d already done it everywhere else, he really didn’t need to add the rape dungeon to the list. He pressed his back into the wall. _Don’t touch it, don’t touch it!_ He panted around clenched teeth. _Don’t do it, Dooley! Just wait until Vagabond shows up._ He groaned. _No, don’t look forward to it, dumbass!_ Tears prickled in his eyes. Maybe just...his hand wrapped around his cock. _Come on, then,_ he thought, _here’s your present all wrapped up, come and get it!_ He sighed as he rubbed along his shaft. Why why why did he want to entice Vagabond?? What would he do if he showed up? Put his dick in his mouth and make him suffocate? Jeremy choked around his next moan. 

“Fuck!”

Would he press his hand around Jeremy’s neck and choke him? Would he fuck Jeremy’s sore asshole? Would he run a knife over his skin? Press a gun to his head? Jeremy’s thoughts and motions faltered when a door opened. He paused only a moment though, he’d been holding out too long, he needed to cum. A silhouette came forward. Too small.

“E-enjoying the sh-show?” He gritted through his teeth.

“Well, looked fun on the camera.”

_Male._ But a male who seemed to be liking watching him. He slid up the wall, his back scraping. 

“You j-just gonna watch?” He demanded, “O-or are y-you going to co-come give m-me what I w-want?”

Jeremy wasn’t a betting man, but he was a moron with a lot of hope. He turned and bent himself over, still jerking himself off between his thighs. The man approached. Jeremy shuddered as his hand gripped one asscheek. Zipper. Lining up. Jeremy snapped his leg around him and sent them both the the floor. His elbow landed on the guy’s face and he followed it with a solid right hook. _Out cold._ Jeremy fumbled, patting around the guy’s belt. Keys. He unlocked himself, stole the guy’s pants, shoes, hoodie, weapons, and phone, and locked him in the shackle. He rolled up the too long pants.

“Bad luck, dude,” he muttered.

He made his way quickly up and out, gun at the ready. His eyes adjusted slowly to the insane light in the room. He moved to the only door that didn’t look to be another dungeon and slipped through. He was either walking into an obvious trap or the luckiest bastard on the planet. Empty house. _Mansion,_ he corrected as he moved the general direction of what he thought should be an exit. He only had one guard? That seemed unlikely. Then again, Vagabond did usually work alone. 

He quickened his pace, but lightened his footsteps. _Front door._ The place no doubt had an alarm though. He checked nearby and sure enough found it on the wall about five feet from the door. Four digit code to turn it off. Likely a minute to do so after the door opened. Four digit code. One no one would guess, no one would know. It was probably random. A birthday, a name, it could be anything. But if his sketchy friends were here a lot, it’d be one _they_ wouldn’t guess, not one a normal person wouldn’t guess. 

_7926_

The alarm beeped and switched off. Holy shit. That was a huge gamble. He couldn’t believe that was it. He didn’t have time for disbelief now though. He moved to the door and carefully slipped out, checking for an ambush. Nothing so far. That seemed suspicious. He glanced around. Outskirts of town, but still fairly close. He made his way down the driveway and slipped the gun in his waistband. He kept the taser firmly in hand, sweating bullets as he moved down the street. _He made it easy for me, didn’t he? _

_It’s more fun with a hunt._

Jeremy’s guts boiled as he did his best to quickly, but calmly exit the neighborhood. _Alright, he wants a hunt? Then he’ll get one._


End file.
